Unfortunate Tidings
by Drown.the.War
Summary: Unfortunate tidings happen everyday, the most largely known is the vampire bite, experienced by few. Although those who are unfortunate enough to live through the three day torturous transformation, must walk the earth feeding on blood of others
1. Chapter 1

_Unfortunate tidings happen everyday_, the most fundamentally known is the vampire bite, experienced by few. Although those who are unfortunate enough to live through the three day torturous transformation must walk the earth feeding on blood of others, this is her story.

"We leave tomorrow, and you're not even packed Ron!"

"Well, I was going to do it tonight."

"Enough excuses, I'll do it my self. You realize that it will only take you a few seconds do you not?"

"Hermione, give Ron a break he's been a little busy lately, we all have."

"Harry don't you understand the **magnitude** of this? Lupin has sent us to do this for the Order. Of course Hagrid should be going, I'm terrified what to think the repercussions will be if we fail." Hermione said _shakily_, the boys seemed to not notice.

"Hermione, don't worry about it. Lupin won't be mad if..."

"Harry I'm not worried about Lupin! The Vampires are certainly more **temperamental** that a werewolf"

Ron Snorted, "Hermione, how is that even possible, think about what you're saying?"

"Ronald, honestly I'm getting you a subscription to a library. Vampires are more terrifying than a werewolf; do you not know what they are capable off? Sure Lupin could change you into a werewolf, but Vampires can change you also. They also have incredible strength; some even have _powers_ that no witch or wizard is capable of mastering. I think that you should take this more serious!" Hermione shoved a two leather pouches in to Ron's rucksack, and a roll of garlic.

"Hermione, did Lupin say how were supposed to get in touch with these vampires?"

"The closest coven is in London. Hopefully Voldemort will not have thought to talk to them."

"Did he use them last time?" Harry asked

"Yes, however in an attempt to capture a high royal mudblood family he left them stranded in a mob, saving his own skin and his death eaters. They have never forgiven him, although he does have some impeccable ways of persuasion."

"Yeah" said Harry looking out the tent window. They had borrowed a tent from Alaster Moody; it was unsafe for Harry to be in the public eye, and things in the wizarding world had a turn for the worst. Especially with Dumbledore gone! Hermione and Ron had decided to stay with Harry. More for moral support, although when Lupin inherited the order of phoenix he asked Hermione, Ron and Harry to ask the Vampire which Lupin was sure they would be persuaded, and somehow convinced him that the mission would be easy and certainly not dangerous, however Hermione was not so optomistic.

"We better get to bed, we have to leave early we have a long walk a head of us."

Ron groaned "couldn't we just apparate?"

"Harry and I, and you haven't passes the apparation test yet Ronald."

"But the ministry doesn't even care anymore; they don't have time, not with all the commotion."

"Bed!" Hermione said in a deafening tone.

Tomorrow would be the beginning of the end. They would need their rest


	2. The Smell of Ash

The smell of ash filled the tent, Hermione walked outside into the cold mildew air, pulling her sweatshirt around her to create heat.

"Chilly Day" said Ron coming up from behind Hermione.

"Looks like it, we haven't had one of these in a while."

There was something sinister about the sky; there was a thick fog. They fire that had been ablaze the night before was know ash, Hermione whipped out her wand, aiming it at the ash and the inferno was back.

Ron sat on a log close to the fire, warming his hands up.

"Harry still sleeping?" asked Hermione, while sitting on the same log

"No, Harry is just fine" said Harry popping his head out of the tent, and walking over to the fire. "So what exactly is the agenda for today?"

"Well, we should be leaving soon."

"What about breakfast?" Ron shrieked

"How can you eat at a time like this, we are walking into the most dangerous thing that we have faced and you actually want to consume food." Hermione was on her feet, passing back and forth.

Harry gracefully took her spot on the log beside Hermione. "More dangerous that Voldemort?"

"Harry, neither I nor Ron have ever faced Voldemort, I seriously doubt that we could manage."

"Speak for yourself" Ron squeaked "Me and Harry could take him on."

"Ron you can barely say his name without wetting yourself."

"So should we get going?" interrupted Harry, he could smell a famous Ron and Hermione squabble a mile away.

Hermione grabbed her nap sack, pointed her want at the tent, and it deflated and flew elegantly into her nap sack. She began to walk away without waiting for the boys, Ron began to run toward her, most likely to finish the conversation while Harry put out the fire.

"I'm just saying that Harry is more built for the emotional stress Ron."

Harry was right; they were back on the subject.

"Just drop it Ron" said Harry "so where are we going?"

"Well we can take public transportation, you're to easily notice. Lupin suggested brooms."

"Excellent" Harry whispered

"This is going to be fun" Hermione said sarcastically.

Harry and Ron grinned at each other; Hermione had never been good at flyer, one of the only things at Hogwarts that the both of them had been better at than her.

They had walked straight into a clearing, there were two brooms hovering in the center.

"Only two?" Ron asked.

"Hermione you better ride with me" said Harry

Hermione half heartedly smiled, walking toward the brooms. Hermione mounted the old broom first, and Harry after her. Ron was already in the air waiting. Harry shot into the air.

"Where are we going?" shouted Ron to Hermione

"London!"


End file.
